Unwanted Dream
by CookieIcecreamBrownies
Summary: COMPLETE. Bella finds herself back in 1918 Chicago where she meets Edward who is still human.
1. Unexpected

Yeah! It's my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter one: Unexpected**

I didn't know how it happened. I was sleeping in my room and when I woke up, I found myself in a different house. The wood covered floor was creaky and there were cobwebs on the ceiling. How many years did I sleep that everything was altered? This was a different world. It was something that existed before. Maybe, I went inside a time machine without being conscious of it.

A boy with messy bronze-colored hair and green eyes approached me. He was wearing a black coat and black trousers. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Um." I said nervously.

"Who are you?" He said sharply, making me shudder. How could I answer him when I don't know how I got here? I stared at him, unable to say anything. He probably thought I was mentally retarded or just a mute.

"I don't know how I got here." I said softly. I wasn't scared of him. He didn't look like he will hurt me. He looked intimidating, yet he has a gentle and kind face, stunningly handsome.

He sighed.

"I'm not lying." I said, more firmly. He didn't look like he believed me. I jumped out of bed, stumbling on the blanket. He caught my arms. An electric shock passed through me. I stared at his beautiful green eyes. He quickly let go of his grasp on my arm and I clumsily balanced myself.

He looked down, having a precarious expression on his face. I looked down to figure out his change of expression. Oh. I was still wearing my light blue tank top and pajamas.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with curiosity. He surveyed my clothes once again before meeting my eyes. He noticed the difference of our clothes. I was wearing clothes from the twenty first century and he was wearing ----- something that was only worn before.

"What year is it?" I said, avoiding his question.

"1918."

"Where am I?"

"Chicago."

I breathe in heavily. Maybe this was a dream, a nightmare. I pinched myself on the arm.

"Ouch!" I rubbed it gently. A red mark appeared on my pale skin. All right. This wasn't a dream. Somehow I travelled back in time to Chicago.

"This is a dream, right?" I stared at him wide-eyed. I was waiting for his assurance. I wanted him to tell me this was a dream and I would wake up again, back to my time.

"No." He said firmly, giving me a bewildered expression. I gulped. Everything was real. Right now, I was really in the past. I never thought that I would be here. Why of all places should I wake up here?

Last night, I was looking forward to a normal day in Phoenix. I would see Renee. Mom! What is she doing right now? She's probably wondering where I am? I need to go back.

"Sorry for intruding." I said nervously. I spotted the door. I pulled the handle and run out.

I was met with a whiff of cold air, making me shudder. I could hear the train chiming, releasing dirty steam. I ran, not knowing my destination. I found myself in a crowd of people. The women were wearing dresses with frills on the skirt and the men were wearing top hats and coats, similar to the clothes of the boy I met minutes ago.

They looked at me with perplexed expressions on their faces. Their expressions quickly changed to amusement. My clothes stood out among the dark colored cloth they were wearing.

Two men were eyeing me in a conspicuous manner. Their eyes weren't filled with mere curiosity, but a foreboding danger. I shuddered.

I ran away from the spectators and back to the old house. I stumbled on the way, dirtying my pajamas. I breathed in deeply and hesitantly knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw the boy standing by the door.

"I know this will sound odd, but I need a place to stay." I tried to say it confidently. I could see from the change of his expression that he was about to reject me. In the corner of my eye, I could see two men waiting for me, smiling devilishly, waiting for my actions.

The bronze-haired boy glanced to the side and saw the two suspicious men.

"Please." I pleaded. He must have realized the danger. He swing opened the door; a cautious expression masked his face.

"Get in." He said coldly. I went inside his house, feeling the safety that I lost when I went outside.

"Your clothes attract too much attention." He looked at me with those mesmerizing green eyes.

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm causing you too much trouble."

"It's all right." He said hesitantly. It was obvious in his expression that he didn't want a stranger in his house. Who would?

"Are you hungry?" He said, uncaringly. I shook my head, but the rumbling in my stomach contradicted my words. I blushed. I looked down, so he could not see the red color emerging from my face.

He led me to the dining room and served me soup. I tried one spoonful. It was hot. I didn't care less that it was burning my tongue. The sweet aroma and creamy substance mixed wonderfully.

"You're a good cook." I complimented him, trying to be polite.

"Thank you."

He got the bowl and placed it on the sink. He sat down on the chair opposite from mine. He had this unfathomable expression on his face. He looked at me with such curiosity. It made me flushed. He pursed his lips and smirked.

"What is it?" I asked timidly, his penetrating green eyes still observing me.

"I've been wondering, about the clothes."

"It's the new fashion." I lied pathetically. I was never good in lying, so I gave up on the idea. I didn't want him to think I was a mentally retarded person who came from the future. He would kick me out to the cold, dangerous streets.

"You're not very good in lying." He shook his head, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. He found me interesting? I was dull. My looks were normal. I had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. These are the most common features a person could have. The only thing that was eye catching about me was my pale white skin and my ability to trip on every object lying on the ground.

"Sorry." I hid my face behind my mahogany colored hair, so I could hide the timid expression on my face.

"Why do you keep apologizing?" He mused.

"Well. It's just that I keep on disturbing you. You don't know me, yet you help me out." I blurted out.

"Well. You don't seem dangerous." He said uncertainly.

"Meaning?"

"You look vulnerable. I don't think that you pose a threat to anyone."

"Excuse me?" I said, offended. "I am not weak." I defended myself.

He chuckled.

"What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan." I said, irritation still masked my voice. "Call me Bella."

"Bella." My heart jumped erratically in my chest as he uttered my name. "I'm Edward Anthony Masen." He reached out for my hand and bent down his head, pressing his lips gently to my hand. I blushed at his gesture. "Pleasure to meet you."

I was startled by the sudden knock on the door. Edward was suddenly alarmed. "My parents are here. Hide in my room." He pointed at the door. I quickly walked to the room, tripping on the way. I heard him chuckled and I scowled at him.

I closed the door gently. I sat down on his bed, minutes later I found myself lying on it. I realized that I was too tired. My eyes closed involuntarily and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Strange

Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter two: Strange**

I opened my eyes. I saw a blurred figure standing by the bed. I quickly sat up, realizing that I slept on Edward's bed.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"It's all right." He shot me a crooked smile. "You talk in your sleep."

"No!" I gasped. "What did I say?" I buried my head in my knees.

"Something about your mother."

"Oh." An awkward silence casted over us. I fiddled with the blanket. I knew I had to thank him. He had let a complete stranger stay in his house. I had to thank him. I was too shy though. I gazed at his green colored eyes and mumbled some words, which were too inaudible to hear.

"Your welcome." His lips formed a small smile. Relief washed over me.

"Come. It's breakfast." I followed him towards the door, peeking tentatively over the door.

"My parents left." He chuckled.

I nodded.

I sat down on the wooden chair. "What's the agenda today?" I asked casually.

"Well. I think you need a change of clothes." He scrutinized my clothes. I nodded, a little offended by his words. Where am I going to get clothes? I don't have money. Nothing. I didn't even take a bath. I must smell so bad right now.

"Sorry." I said, flushed.

"What about?"

"I smell bad." I looked down to avoid his green translucent eyes.

He chuckled. "Bella, your clothes are dirty. You don't stink."

I examined the shirt and pajama I was wearing. There was a small cut on the edge of the pajama. It must have been yesterday, when I stumbled.

"I can't – I"

"Don't worry. I'll lend you my mother's clothes."

"Won't she notice some of her wardrobe is missing?"

"We'll buy some when we go out."

He handed me a vintage white dress. I never thought I would wear a dress in a normal day. Well. This is not a normal day. Somehow I've gone back in time to January 15, 1918. I still can't believe that I'm about to wear this dress with high heeled shoes. My everyday clothing consisted of jeans and shirts.

I finished dressing up and walked towards the living room. My heart pounded in my chest. I walked more carefully than usual, considering that I was wearing high heeled shoes; I would get into more accidents.

"Edward." It was the first time I said his name. Excitement washed over me and I couldn't help, but smile despite the fact that I was supposed to beg him to not make me wear the shoes.

"What is it? Bella." He grinned, examining me from top to bottom. Seeing the expression on his face, I think he was happy he chose the right dress. The sun illuminated his reddish-brown hair.

"Can I not wear these shoes?" I pouted.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen me?" I said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" His smiling face changed into a perplexed expression.

"Wearing these shoes," I pointed at it, "means murder. I'll be dead by the end of the day or maybe someone might die because of me."

"I'll find another one." He chuckled silently. Realizing the effort he has exerted in finding me a perfect pair of shoes that could match this dress, I called for him to stop.

"It's all right." I said glumly.

"You don't sound fine to me. I'll go look for another pair."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

He came back to the living room, with a flat heeled shoes on his hand. I removed the shoes I was wearing and slid my foot on the new and comfy shoes he brought. It was a little small for me and the dress was a little tight as well.

"Let's go." He offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation.

The streets were crowded. Some people were gawking at us. I was flushed. It was necessary for me to hold his hand. I didn't want to ruin the pretty dress and my frequent stumbling would do that.

We reached a small shop by the corner of the street. It was fairly quiet because there were few people around the place. I heard a tinkling sound of a bell when he opened the door.

"Mr. Roberts. I need a dress for Bella." A man who looked like he was in his late thirties came to us.

"Edward?" He looked at him and then me. Edward smiled at him.

"Anne." He called someone from the another room. A girl with curly blond hair emerged. She was petite and her smile was really bright. She immediately pouted when she landed her eyes on me. "Take her measurements." Mr. Roberts ordered.

"Who are you?" She smiled tentatively. Jealousy overtook her face.

"I'm Bella." I offered to shake her hand, but she didn't comply. I moved it back, feeling the hostility she was radiating.

"Edward." She said with a delighted tone. "You haven't been to my father's shop in a long time. What happened?" She pouted.

"I've been busy." Edward said monotonously. He sighed, not seeming to be comfortable with her.

The whole morning was dreadful. Anne kept on glaring at me. It sent goose bumps to my skin.

"Um. That was fun." I said as we walked pass a man coughing heavily.

"It was." He chuckled. Surely, he was being sarcastic. The girl was giving me menacing stares!

"You were popular." I blushed.

"What do you mean?" He smirked.

"Anne likes you." I said timidly.

"That doesn't classify me as popular."

"Well. There were other girls looking at you."

"There were?" I was surprised he didn't notice. "Why is that?"

"Well. You're handsome." I blushed when I said that.

He smirked. "Really?"

"Don't let it get to your head."

"So? Anne?" I tried to talk of a random topic, but I needed my questions answered. "How long have you known each other?"

"Since we were children, her father wanted us to get married." He shook his head.

"You don't want to." I stated.

"I don't. I was never interested in marriage."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to enlist after I turn seventeen."

"That's --- fun." I tried to think of an appropriate word, but I didn't really know what to say. I never knew anyone who would enlist in an army.

"You are utterly absurd." He chuckled.

"How is that?" I asked, offended.

"You don't act like a normal person." I pouted.

"Are you referring to my clumsiness?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"No." He shook his head. "It's like you don't belong here. You're different." He laughed. He was right. I didn't belong in this time. In my time, he would have been a hundred years old. I never would have met him. I grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I noticed that tears were brimming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I made you mad."

"No. It's not that. Don't mind me." I smiled while the tears dripped down from my eyes. I hate crying in front of people especially in front of Edward. I barely knew him and I am crying because I couldn't stay here.

That night I slept uncomfortably in Edward's room. He kindly offered for me to sleep on his bed while he slept on the floor. I didn't want to, but he didn't take no for an answer.

"Good night Edward." I whispered.

"Good night."


	3. Enigma

Yeah. I finally got motivation to continue. Enjoy! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter three: Enigma**

The light peeking through the window woke me up. I involuntarily shuddered. I put my foot down. The floor boards were unusually soft and warm. I looked down and saw my foot on Edward's stomach. He groaned at the pain. I quickly removed my foot and stumbled on the floor. I looked behind me to see if I woke Edward up. Hopefully, he won't remember me stepping on his stomach.

"Bella." He got up from the padding and I immediately felt bad for agreeing to sleep on his bed. The cold, hard floor must have been a terrible place to sleep on.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"You stepped on me." He stated. He clutched his stomach and groaned.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I killed your tummy. Let's get you to a hospital or something." I said frantically. I was really worried that Edward might die. I was really heavy. This has got to be the first time a person died from my clumsiness. I should be imprisoned, so I won't be able to kill any more people.

"Bella. I'm fine." He stifled a laugh.

"You don't sound fine. We should get you to a hospital or something." I bit my lip and looked down.

"What are we supposed to say? A girl stepped on my stomach?"

"No." I pouted.

"Uh. Edward?" I looked behind me. A woman with a curious expression was standing by the threshold.

"Mother." Edward kept a straight face. I looked down. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to make the situation worst.

"Edward? Explain please." His mother looked at him sternly and then she glanced at me. I quivered.

"This is my friend." He stated calmly.

"Friend?" His mother inquired. "When did you meet her?"

"Two days ago."

"And you allowed her to stay in our house."

"Yes."

I inhaled and prepared myself to speak. "Uh. I'm sorry. I'll leave. Edward just helped me because I didn't have a place to stay."

"What is your name?"

"Be – lla." I stuttered. "I'm sorry. I'll leave right now." I quickly got up. Edward grabbed my arm and he looked at his mother.

"Mother, she doesn't have a place to stay."

She sighed. "Come Edward. We must talk in private." She ushered for him to get out of the room. "Bella." His mother smiled at me.

I sat on the bed. I was worried that Edward might get into trouble because of me and I didn't want that. I'll leave. I didn't want to cause him trouble and I already did. I got him into this predicament.

He came back to the room. His eyebrow furrowed. Once his eyes met mine, he smiled.

"Bella." He said tentatively.

I got up and sighed. "Right. I should leave. It was nice meeting you Edward." I smiled. I felt really sad that I wouldn't be able to see him anymore.

"Bella. You can stay." He smiled.

"I – I can't. You'll get reprimanded again." I retorted.

"You thought I was getting reprimanded?" He chuckled. "Mother merely said that I should take care of you."

"Okay." I said, perplexed. "I admit that I'm really helpless right now, but once I cause any trouble, don't hesitate to kick me out."

"I won't. Come, mother wants to have breakfast with us."

"Breakfast?" I gasped.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He grinned.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Get changed." He left the room.

I sat on the chair beside Edward. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the dining room.

I glanced at Edward's mother. She had the same green eyes as Edward. I didn't notice it before.

"Edward, is there something you want to tell Bella?" His mother smiled conspicuously.

"Nothing." Edward mumbled.

"Edward." She chuckled. I heard Edward groaned. I looked at him. A perplexed expression masked my face.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"It's nothing." He sighed.

"Bella." His mother smiled at me. "Don't worry about him. He's just a little shy."

"Shy?" I chuckled and stared at Edward. His hair looked messier than usual. He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. I gasped once I realized what I had done. "I'm sorry." I faced Edward's mother. I felt even more embarrassed because I didn't know her name.

"Why?" She asked.

"Is he hurt?" I pointed at Edward.

"Hurt?"

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I accidentally stepped on his stomach." I faced Edward. "I should have slept on the floor instead of you. I'm the one who's intruding."

His mother laughed. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I'll leave you kids. Goodbye Bella. Stay as long as you want."

I smiled at her and I turned my attention to Edward. "What were you talking about?"

"It's nothing."

"Liar." I accused him.

"It's bad to be rude."

"It's bad to lie, as well." I retorted. "I'll leave if you won't tell me." I threatened. I don't think I should have, I didn't have a place to go. I headed towards the door. I could hear Edward laugh from behind me.

"Bella. It's nothing." He laughed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dining room. "Should I feed you?"

My food was barely touched. "No." I grimaced. "I can feed myself."

"Go ahead." He smirked. He sat down beside me and continued eating.

"I will find out."

"Probably." He agreed.

"Really?"

"No." He laughed.

"Edward." I glared at him. "You will tell me."

"Let's see," He mused, "No."

I huffed and continued eating. I was becoming more curious at his secret. I will find out, I think.


	4. Imagination

Tarah! Enjoy reading and review!!! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter four: Imagination**

"Please tell me, Edward." I pouted and crossed my arms. He smirked. The sun light peeking through the window illuminated his green eyes. He was so beautiful. I couldn't help, but stare. Confusion showed on his face. I blushed once I realized that I was gawking at him. I bet he had enough girls who stare at him all day. He didn't need another one.

"Someday." He said.

"Someday?" I slumped back to the couch and contemplated. _Someday? _Someday, I would be gone. I don't belong in this time. I might even be hallucinating right now, if I am, then I don't want to go back to reality.

"I'll be gone by then." I whispered. I looked down and took in his perplexed expression.

"Gone?"

I nodded.

"What do you mean _gone?_" I could sense his worry. I didn't know if I should tell me. I couldn't_. _He'll think I'm psychotic. _'Hey, I'm Bella Swan, I came from the future.'_

"I can't tell you my secret as well." I shook my head.

"Please?" He pleaded. His eyes were so full of sincerity. I couldn't resist. A part of my mind was thinking that I shouldn't say, but another part was saying that I should. So far the latter is winning.

"I would in one condition –," I said tentatively, "Please don't think that I'm crazy."

He nodded firmly. What would I do if he threw me out of his house? I couldn't bear not seeing him again.

"I --- I --- I ---"

"You don't have to force yourself to tell me." He interjected. "I don't want to force you into something you don't want." He stood up. I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"I want to tell you." I gulped. "You're not forcing me. You need to know."

He sat down and gripped my hand tightly, his eyes intently on mine. I blushed.

"I'm from the future." I said slowly. I studied his face to find any hint of distress or doubt. He was still looking at me. "Don't ask me how. I just did and I don't know how I'll get back. Someday I might. So before I do ----." I breathed.

He ruminated upon my answer. His eyebrow furrowed and his lips pursed slightly.

"You don't believe me?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll believe you no matter what."

"But?" I was waiting for the contradicting sentence, but it didn't seem to come.

"But nothing. If you tell me you're a mythical creature, I'll believe you." He grinned. My heart beat erratically. It was loud enough to be heard without having to go near it. I could feel the warmth on my cheeks.

"Really?" I stuttered.

He nodded, the same sincerity in his eyes. It was hard not to believe him. "So what's it like in the future?"

"It's fine. It's much easier though. They went to the moon and we have wireless telephones. We call it a cellphone." I blurted out. "Sorry. It makes me sound crazier."

"No." He shook his head. "It's fascinating. They went up to the moon?"

I nodded. "And we have faster transportation. I'm sorry. I'm gloating."

He chuckled. "Would you want me to gloat as well?"

"If it'll make you feel better."

"You're utterly absurd." He chukled.

He ruffled my hair with his hand. It went down to my cheek. I suddenly felt nervous.

"So will you tell me your secret?" I said quickly. He removed his hand from my cheek. It was oddly warmer.

"I don't know if you're ready to hear it."

"Why not? It can't exactly be as big as mine."

"Another time."

I glared at him. "Tell me." I demanded. "Please? Please?" I pouted.

He shook his head in disapproval. "You're making it utterly difficult."

"It doesn't have to be. I'm sure I'll understand it." I grinned.

"Someday."

"Soon." I said firmly.

"Bella. You have to understand that it's difficult to tell you. It might overwhelm you."

"Overwhelm me? Wasn't mine overwhelming enough? Come on. It's probably not that big of a secret." I retorted. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and closed his eyes for a second.

"Soon." He said. I smiled widely at my triumphant victory.

"Do you think we'll meet again?" I frowned at the thought of Edward not existing in this world. I don't think I could tolerate the pain.

"Absolutely." He nodded.

I wasn't sure how long I could stay at this time. I wanted to see mom, but I didn't want to leave Edward. Having the two together might not be possible. Surely, a person could not accept that much bliss. He could not exist in my time, neither can I. Fate stumbled in and allowed me to meet Edward. He is the most wonderful person I have met. I just wish that he'll like me back regardless in a dream or reality.


	5. Decisions

Enjoy! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter five: Decisions**

"Where are you taking me?" I was currently blindfolded, walking along a rocky path, which resulted in me tripping a couple of times. I told Edward that I couldn't hike. I couldn't even walk without stumbling, but he was very patient with me. Edward didn't want me to see the path leading to the place we were going, it would probably scare me, so he put the blindfold on me. Even though it resulted in frequent stumbling, at least I would have the excuse to hold his hand.

"It's a secret." He chuckled. I gripped his hand tighter and walked slowly on the rocky terrain.

After a few more minutes of walking, we reached a stop. He removed my blindfold. In front of me was a green field. There were flowers everywhere. The sun illuminated the scenery.

"A meadow?" I scrutinized the beautiful sight before me. I didn't know such a place could exist.

"Yeah. It's my place." His hair was more reddish under the sun light. He was so – beautiful.

I laughed quietly. "I didn't know people could brand a place so easily. Where's the certificate stating that you own this land?"

"It's in the house." He smiled.

"Seriously?" I said, surprised.

A serious expression flickered on his face. He laughed afterwards.

"Liar." I pouted.

"Come on. Let's sit down." He motioned for me to sit beside him. The green grass felt soft. It was almost as good as a comfortable mattress. Would it be possible for me to sleep here?

"How did you find this place?" He grinned at me, flashing his white teeth.

"I just stumbled on it." He replied.

"Would you tell me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow followed by a big smirk emerging on his face. "I told you my secret!" I frowned. Why is it that he always gets his way? It's not fair that he affects me so much. Stupid dazzling person!

"Later." He chuckled. I raised my finger. His eyebrows furrowed, showing his confusion and --- anger?

"One clue." I looked at him intently. He seemed reluctant to say anything. "Please?" He closed his eyes and sighed. He lied down on the green grass. His smell mixed wonderfully with the scent of the forest.

"Bella. Please be patient." Edward looked at me sternly. His face softened and a small smile crept to his face. "Please?" Great! Now he's imitating the way I plead and he's dazzling me. I have to admit that I liked the way he persuades me.

"Later." I scrutinized his face, looking for any signs of doubt.

"Later." He agreed.

Edward asked me what it was like in the future. I told him almost everything. The technology. The school system. Renee, Phil and Charlie. After minutes of talking, I shut my mouth and glared at him.

"You were distracting me." I accused.

"You were the one who talked." He chuckled. True, that it was partly my fault, but he was the one who asked the question.

"Will you tell me now?" I demanded.

"I guess that it is later." He heaved a deep breath and gaze right into my eyes. I couldn't fathom his secret by looking at his eyes, but I could see the honesty and the kindness that he held. Everything about him was beautiful. If he didn't have a beating heart, I would have never perceived he were human. He was so much more than that, almost god-like. He was too beautiful and kind. He was perfect.

"Bella. I know that it's only been weeks since we known each other." He looked nervous. He placed his hand over mine.

"I like you." He didn't smile. His eyes were full of fear. "Bella. I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. I love you." Those three words stunned me. I couldn't speak.

"Bella?" I could hear the sadness in his tone. I didn't want that. I didn't want to cause the dejected look on his face. If I said that I loved him too, what would be the consequences? I am not even sure if I could stay in this time. I may even be hallucinating, but I highly doubt that. Edward was too real to just be a creation of my mind. He had to exist. He had to be real.

Despite the consequences that we might face, I still wanted him. "I love you too." I whispered. Those words sealed my fate. I could never be separated from him. It would be too unbearable. If ever we would be separated – I didn't like thinking of that – I would die.

A small smile formed on his face. I guessed that he knew the consequences or maybe he was not happy with my answer.

He pulled me into a tight embrace. "We would never be separated." He whispered to my ear. He kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me. I smiled back, my smile was probably bigger than his. I've never been so happy.

"We should head back." He untangled his arms around me. The sun was setting and there was little light in the forest. If Edward weren't with me, I would have gotten injured a lot of times before I reached home.

I almost stopped breathing when I felt Edward's arm around my waist. He carried me with his arms.

"What – what are you doing?" I screamed. "Let me down. I'm heavy! You're arms will break!"

"I couldn't risk letting you fall. It's quite dark and it will increase the chances of accidents." He chuckled.

I sighed and gave up. After all, it felt nice to be in Edward's arms. I encircled my arms around his neck. I hoped that I wasn't strangling him with my tight grasp.

"What are we going to tell your parents?" I whispered. I knew that people married young during these times. I dreaded having to marry at a very young age. I didn't want to repeat the mistake that Charlie and Renee did. Marrying at such a young age --- it was not me.

"I don't think we should tell them yet. They would not approve of us having a relationship while under the same roof." He sighed. "Are you saddened by our situation?"

"No." I answered immediately. As long as I was with Edward, I would never be sad.

Edward meant so much to me --- so much that it couldn't even be described with words. Whatever pain time would bring me, I knew that I would not regret my decision.


	6. Proposal

As you can see, it says there 'three months later'. I decided to change the course of the story. Also, I wanted to write in Edward's perspective because it's fun. I'm sorry if you guys didn't enjoy it. Anyways, thank you very much for your reviews and I very much hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter six: Proposal**

**Edward's Perspective**

_**Three months later…**_

It was set. I knew in my mind that I was certain about my decision. Bella is everything to me. She's my entire existence and that was it. Of course, I knew I still needed her approval on the subject matter. My anxiousness didn't help at all. I wanted to convey the question properly – like a gentleman.

Once mother and Bella walks in the house, I would take her to our meadow – where we first professed our eternal love for each other.

Soon --- I would ask for her hand in marriage.

I fondled over the velvet box which contained the ring. It was an heirloom. I knew that Bella didn't want money to be spent on her, so mother thought that this ring would best fit Bella. Something sentimental – just like her.

Mother accepted our relationship. As long as we didn't do anything foolish, then she was fine with it. She always was observant. She knew immediately that something was going on between Bella and I. Father, on the other hand, is still shielded from this secret.

The door came open. Mother came in the room with Bella trailing behind her.

"Edward. Help us with the dresses, would you?" Mother smiled warmly at me.

Bella went beside mother, blushing like a tomato. She looked beautiful.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." She said quietly. I loved how her cheeks became redder when she expressed her gratitude to mother. So fragile and breathtaking. Selfish as this maybe, I wanted her for myself. I wanted to protect her – love her through all the days of my life – even after death – I would love her.

"You're welcome dear." Mother smiled and hugged Bella.

I never thought that my plans would change once Bella came into my life. I was determined to become a soldier and fight for my country, though that goal disappeared once she arrived.

"Bella, would you like to go out of the house?" I asked nervously. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I knew she noticed my uneasiness.

Mother nodded and smiled at me.

I took Bella's hand and we walked to our meadow. I carried her with my arms, fearing that she might trip and hurt herself. Her protests were useless. She knew that I would inevitably carry her. I knew her weakness. I just had to dazzle her – just as she said.

* * *

"Edward, are you okay?" She caressed my cheek. A worried expression stayed plastered on her face. She knew immediately that something was wrong. Of course nothing could escape her perceptive eyes.

"I'm fine." I put her down on the grass and averted my gaze from her.

"You're nervous." I looked back and saw her bowing down, playing with her hands. "Did I do something wrong?" Typical, she always thought it was her fault. She is so beautiful and kind. I wondered if I really deserved her.

"No. Nothing." I went beside her and gently placed my hand on her cheek, leaning forward so I could kiss her forehead.

"What is it, then?" She met my gaze, her eyes questioning.

"I want to do this properly." I breathed. "Bella, would you please stand up?"

"Okay." She said, still unaware of the situation. I kneeled down and a small gasp escaped her mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with my entire existence. You own my heart and my soul. I only ask you of one thing – would you marry me?" I looked in her eyes. I couldn't fathom what emotions they held. Hesitation? Happiness?

"Bella?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. Bella looked at me, I couldn't decipher what emotion held her face. She threw herself on me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes." She whispered. I couldn't describe the overwhelming feeling that took over my emotions. It was not mere happiness. It was beyond that. She said yes. She was mine and I belong to her.

"Bella." I whispered in her ear. "I forgot to show you the ring." She giggled and unclasped her death hold on me. I didn't mind that she was practically strangling me.

I opened the box, her face lighted up in awe. "How much did you spend on it?"

"It's a family heirloom." I explained.

"It's beautiful." She said, breathless.

"Would you like to try it on?" I asked, hopeful. She withdrew her hand and put it on her side. I could not understand why she did that. "What's wrong Bella?" A tinged of rejection was surfacing in my emotions.

"I don't know." She murmured. I grimaced at her answer. She touched my cheek once she noticed my expression. "It's not that." She explained. "I love you, Edward. Always. I'm just –" She didn't continue.

"Just what?" I asked, eager for her response.

"In the 21st century, couples don't marry at young ages. My parents are an example of an unsuccessful marriage."

"Are you refusing?" Dejection crossed my face.

"No! It's not that." She said immediately. "I will marry you. It's just that – I'm embarrassed to wear the ring." A blushed emerged on her cheeks.

I chuckled.

I leaned closer to her face and whispered to her ear. "Just try it, Bella. And if you don't want to wear it yet, I won't force you." I smiled at her.

"Fi – Fine." She stammered. She slid the ring in her finger and pouted at me. I couldn't stop gawking at her finger, grinning as I did so.

"You like it, don't you?" She accused.

"Very much." I tried to dazzle her – as she called it.

She groaned. "You're – unfair!" She shrugged her shoulders and averted her gaze from mine.

"What did I do?" I played innocent.

"You know what you're doing! You're dazzling me again – to get what you want!" She looked beautiful while she ranted, so fierce yet vulnerable.

"I give up." She exclaimed.

"Thank you, Bella." I shot her a crooked smile.

"You don't play fair." She pouted. A small fraction of me felt sad that I forced her into wearing the ring. I wanted to wipe the grimace of her face.

I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, soon-to-be Mrs. Masen." I smiled, examining her eyes to see if I was forgiven.

She sighed and encircled her arms around my neck, resting her head on my chest. "I love you too."

We made our way to the house, ready to announce our wonderful news to everyone.


	7. Fate

It pained me to write this. My first reason is that it's obviously a sad chapter and my second reason is that, the story is now becoming a cliche. I don't have anything against cliche, but I did want my story to be unique. Now the only difference it has from other stories is that Bella knows who Edward is, but she does not know that he is now a vampire. Sorry for ranting. The story must go on. Enjoy reading! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter seven: Fate**

My eyes fluttered open and I was eager to enjoy the day with Edward. I didn't like to marry at such a young age. The notion terrified me, but I couldn't refuse. It was Edward. He wanted me to be with him – forever – for all of eternity. Somehow the fear subsided, no matter how much I hated marriage, the love I felt for Edward surpassed that. I didn't want to be married, but I wanted to be with him.

A huge smile broke out of my face. I excitedly scanned the room, wondering if Edward would be there when I woke up.

My face fell once the image reached my head. I was back in my room – in Phoenix. Edward was not in sight. I looked around the room one more time, carefully assuring myself that this was just a hallucination and that Edward did exist.

"Edward?" I whispered.

I sobbed – the worst in my entire life. Was the love of my life just a mere dream? That's incomprehensible! He's too wonderful! Too kind! Too real to not exist! A world without him is nothing – empty.

Tears continued to stream down my face. I didn't know how to stop it. I didn't know if I could.

The door came open and mom hurried to my side, hugging me till I stopped sobbing. I didn't know how long it took for me to stop, but I was already aware that I would cry again later. It would never stop. Never.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Renee – Mom stroked my hair. It took a few minutes before I could answer.

"I had a dream." I answered in a raspy voice. How I wish it weren't a dream. It felt so real – so vivid, as if I could actually touch Edward's beautiful face.

"It's all right, Honey. Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked, her voice, full of concern.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, mom. I'm fine." I needed her to leave the room. I didn't want her to see me in this broken state. I wanted to cry my heart out and I didn't want mom to worry. I didn't want to cause her pain. "Mom, you should go to back sleep." I told her in a quiet voice. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak. The pain was too terrible. She closed the door and again, I sobbed endlessly throughout the night.

I went in the bathroom and examined my reflection. My eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. I knew that this would be my appearance for everyday of my life. I grabbed my toothbrush and noticed something on my left hand, illuminating brightly against the light peeking out from the bathroom window.

A ring... Edward – I really met him. I was engaged with him. I knew him, but I couldn't be with him. He's dead – years before I was born. I thought a glimmer of hope had arrived, but I was wrong. As soon as I grasped my happiness, it was taken away. How could fate be this cruel? All I wanted was to be with Edward. He was the only thing that would make my life complete and he was taken away.

Still, I was glad to have met him. I was glad that he did exist in this world.

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine." I gave her a hug and got in the car. I decided to go to Forks, Washington to spend some time with Charlie. I wanted to give Mom and Phil some alone time as well – I didn't want to be a burden in their lives.

Constant rain – I didn't like that. I enjoyed the heat.

The car ride to the house was quiet. Charlie and I didn't talk much to each other – that was easier.

"Um. You want anything, Bella?" Charlie forced a smile amidst the awkward silence.

"I'm fine."

He closed the door and left me in my room. I cried again and again. It seemed endless as if I were meant to cry my whole life. I took out the necklace, that was hidden underneath my shirt. I kissed the ring and hid it back under the fabric.

I went down to the kitchen and started preparing for dinner. Charlie was seated in the dining table reading a newspaper.

"So, you're starting school tomorrow." He fumbled with the newspaper. I appreciated Charlie trying to make conversation, but it'd be better if he didn't as to avoid the awkward silence. "Renee said you've been feeling ill for a week. You look thinner."

I nodded. When it came to that topic, I couldn't speak. It was too hard to talk about it. Even thinking about him is painful. The only thing that was making me go on is that he was real and he did love me.

Charlie immediately dismissed the topic, seeing the discomfort that I had shown. I cut the vegetables slowly while trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"I got you a homecoming present. It's a car. I bought it from Billy Black. Well – you didn't notice it when we arrived."

"Sorry." I murmured. "Char – Dad, is it okay if I don't eat? I don't feel hungry." Hopefully he would believe my pathetic act. I was always bad at lying.

I ran to my room, tripping on the last step as I did. I didn't care about the pain on my knee. I needed to cry again and Charlie didn't need to see it.

This move will not only benefit Renee and Phil. I also went here as a form of exile. I needed to go away – to just be away, far from the familiar faces who would question my actions. I knew that they would also ask about my past being the new student in school, but I would have the right to refuse because I wasn't acquainted with them. Or maybe, my indifference would keep them away.

The next morning, I got in the car, the engine buzzing loudly. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't care less. My thoughts were always distracted. All I could think about is Edward.

The morning classes were uneventful. I tripped a couple of times and I had to introduce myself in some classes. The embarrassment that I felt was barely enough to keep my mind off Edward.

Um. Jessica – I think that was her name. She invited me to sit with her during lunch. I didn't want to be impolite. I barely had any food on my tray. I didn't have the appetite to eat.

"Isabella, right?" A blonde haired boy sat beside me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Bella." I corrected automatically.

"I'm Mike." He shook my hand. I shot him a small smile to be polite and continued to eat the food on my plate.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Jessica asked with unusual kindness. She eyed Mike and then looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I knew that they would start to ask questions, but I was hoping that they would dismiss it immediately.

"Hey, Bella." She whispered. She glanced behind me and kept her head down. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." She giggled. Edward? I would have thought that name wouldn't be fashionable at this time. I didn't like another person bearing the name of Edward. It pained me to be reminded of him, though I didn't have any intention of forgetting him. I never will. I just wanted to remember him in my mind – I didn't want other people uttering his name. It upsets me, after all no one would be interested to see me having a mental breakdown in public.

I turned my head to see what Edward Cullen looked liked. And that's when I saw him.


	8. Bizarre

**Chapter eight: Bizarre**

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't move. It was if my whole body was submerged in cold water and I couldn't breathe.

Right in front of me was Edward. He looked exactly liked him. His bronze colored hair was still as beautiful as ever, but his eyes. I couldn't see his eye color from this distance, but I knew that it wasn't the hypnotizing green eyes I used to gaze at. They were different.

How was this possible? I knew that he existed, but how was he alive?

My heart fluttered uncontrollably. I wanted to run to him and hug him. I wanted to cry in his arms while he soothed me – telling me that we would never be separated ever again. But I didn't do that. I couldn't. His eyes – I couldn't exactly fathom the emotions that it held, but I knew that he didn't want me near him. The hostile glares that he was shooting at me hurt me terribly. He didn't want me.

I had managed to stop the tears from falling, but I knew it would be one of those nights again, where I would cry my heart out. Only this time – it would be harder because I knew that he didn't love me anymore. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Edward. I didn't know how or why, but I knew that it was him.

* * *

Biology was my next class. I didn't hear what the teacher had said once I entered the classroom. I only paid attention when he told me where my seat would be.

When I looked up, I saw Edward Cullen again. The throbbing pain in my heart increased when I saw him. His eyes were filled with much more hatred than when I first saw them in the cafeteria. I only noticed that his eyes were black. Was he wearing contacts?

I sauntered towards my seat and with every step I took, Edward's eyes seemed to be filled with more anger. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. I bowed my head to cover my face with my hair. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice.

The teacher started discussing the lesson which I couldn't comprehend because I wasn't listening. I was focusing on preventing myself from whimpering. The tears were not enough to relieve my emotions. I wanted to cry aloud. I wanted to exhaust myself till I was succumb into a deep sleep – never to be awaken again – because truthfully, I wanted to dream of Edward – the old Edward – Edward Masen.

I thought that – if by some miracle I would see Edward again – we would continue where we left off. Though I didn't expect that he would be in my time period, alive. Was he reincarnated? I didn't think that was possible.

My hair still covered my face. I tilted my head to the side. A grave mistake. Edward Cullen saw a few tears dripping on my hand.

I gaped at him, expecting him to be angry, but his expression was soft. I could see the worry in his eyes – his hatred seemed to have dissipated.

"Are you all right?" He whispered softly as to not alert any of my classmates or teacher of my tears. I couldn't comprehend his actions. I thought that he hated me.

I nodded, not really knowing what to say. I noticed that his features were sharper and his skin was paler. Again, whenever I study his beautiful face, my breathing stops and my heart flutters.

"Do you have a handkerchief?" His voice sounded strained, almost as if he wasn't breathing. I shook my head. I leaned a bit to my side, so that the others wouldn't notice my tear streaked face.

He removed his jacket and tore a piece inconspicuously. He had removed the fabric so easily and the edges of the torn piece still looked smooth as if it were cut by a sharp scissor. He handed it to me. I glanced at him and looked back to the torn fabric on my hand.

"Use the inner side. It hasn't been soak by the rain." He sent me a crooked smile – one that was strikingly similar from before. I knew in my heart that he was indeed Edward despite the difference of his last name and his eye color. I could still feel the electrifying feeling that he gives me when I'm near him. I didn't know how this was possible.

"Thanks." I muttered and gently dabbed the piece of cloth on my face. The fabric smelled just like him – only this time, the scent was much stronger. I hoped that I looked a little bit better. "You didn't have to do that, though. How much was the jacket?" I whispered. It looked quite expensive, but I needed to repay him for it. He wouldn't exactly wear a jacket that has a hole on the forearm.

"There is no need for that." All hostility has disappeared from his eyes, though he still looked a bit – pained. I had no idea why.

For the first time in a week, I smiled. A genuine one. "I – I need to pay you." I insisted. My cheeks felt slightly warmer.

"There is no need." He said with more determination. Still the same. His words – his actions – his appearance. It was essentially the same as it was before. Though his appearance may look sharper and his actions are somehow more graceful – he was essentially the same. He was the same Edward that I knew – be it a Cullen or a Masen.

"But – I need –" I didn't get to finish.

"Bella." He said as if he were lecturing me. The way he uttered my name sounded so natural. How was it possible that he was here in my time? But then again, how was it possible that we met through my dreams?

When I looked at his face, I could see the perplexity consuming his expression. I wondered if he slightly remembered me – if he remembered what happened between us. He looked right straight at my eyes. I could see his lips mouthing my name. His eyebrows furrowed and anger seeped through his eyes once again.

The bell rang and I could hear the students' footsteps rushing out the door. Edward was still seated at his chair staring right into my eyes.

"Edward?" I muttered softly. "Are you alright?" I restrained myself from touching his face. I knew that he'd freak out when I did because he doesn't seem to remember me. I only wished that he did. Even if it was some vague memory of me, that would be enough.

My hand ached to touch his. I couldn't help it. I didn't even think of the consequences. I touched his hand gently. We both cringed upon the contact of our hands. His skin felt cold. Before I could comprehend the situation, he was out of the door.

How was he able to move so fast?

* * *

A/N: I think it's more fun if I write the author's note at the end of the chapter. Don't worry, I'll explain Edward's memory loss -- someday soon. I know that I have been updating really slowly. I just feel as though I'm not good enough to write, so blame me for my self-loathing. Just don't mind me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you very much for all of your reviews! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies


	9. Familiarity

**Chapter nine: Familiarity**

**Edward's Perspective**

My hand recoiled from Bella's warm hand. I didn't expect her to abruptly touch me – how could she? I knew that she would be repulsed with my cold skin – but I yearned for it. I didn't want her hand to leave mine. I didn't expect her skin to be so soft, warm and – familiar. It felt like I knew her from somewhere. I just don't know where.

I didn't give her a chance to speak again. I needed to get away before I ravage her fragile body – her fragrant blood kept on distracting my senses. I couldn't think straight – all I could think of was how her blood would taste once I sink my teeth into her fair skin.

Once I was out of the room, I took in a deep breath and walked towards my car. My heart clenched when I heard Bella sobbing in the Biology classroom. Human ears may not have heard it, but I can hear it – loud and clear. I didn't know why I felt this – I just met her today and I already feel remorse, happiness and fear.

Going away will be the best solution. Two years from now, Bella would be gone from Forks High School and then I could live my life peacefully. My actions may be that of a coward, but I'm doing this for her safety. _What? Because I care for her? _How did that happen? I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I reached for my pocket and took out my cell phone.

"Carlisle, I don't have time to explain when I get home. I just need to pack a few things – I need to go away – somewhere far away." I didn't give him time to answer. I quickly hanged up the phone and slid in my car.

Driving past the speed limit, I reached the house in a record of fifteen minutes. I ran using vampire speed towards my room and packed a few things – such as my cds, books, music sheets – all in a few seconds.

"Son, what is the matter?" Carlisle was standing by the threshold. A perplexed expression settled on his face.

"Something came up – a girl in school. I've never smelled such an overpowering scent. I need to get away before I kill her." I explained quickly.

"Do what you must." Carlisle had a sympathetic look in his eyes. Esme came beside him and comforted him. A worried expression consumed her face.

Once I have gathered my things, I felt a tinge of despair weighing down my heart – like I was leaving something important behind and it only pointed out to one person – Bella. What is it about her that pulls me in?

My nose scrunched up over a familiar scent.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"I need to have some privacy." I answered politely. Their faces perfectly contorted to a worried expression. I reassured them that I was fine and I just needed to think some things over.

"Alright. Just tell us if you need something." Esme said. They left the room – and I was faced with a new predicament.

I slowly walked towards my wardrobe. Cautiously, I opened it. There was a small box tucked away in the far corner. I remember it – it was things from my human life. I lifted the covers and the scent became stronger.

I took out a dirty pajama from the old box. It seemed to have belong in this time. Why would I have this? They didn't create this kind of sleepwear during the early 20th century. Going back to the scent, I knew that I have smelled this somewhere. It was faint, but I knew this scent better than anyone. It was Bella's.

That was impossible, she couldn't have possibly snuck in our house and touched this box. How could seven vampires miss a human roaming around their house?

I held it out, so I could examine it inch-by-inch. I think I remember this. It started out with a conversation with my mother.

I remembered I woke up from a dream – vaguely recalling it. There was a girl – a girl with beautiful brown eyes and mahogany colored hair. I remembered dreaming about her – about us being engage. When I woke up, she was gone. I asked my mother where she went – why she disappeared. Oddly enough, my mother didn't remember her.

This sleepwear was my only proof that she existed. Even if others didn't remember her, I knew she was here. Months after that, my father contacted the Spanish Influenza and soon he died and I followed – though Carlisle turned me into a vampire. Throughout the years, I tried to keep the image of the girl from my dreams alive till it was just a vague memory. Though I didn't have much to start with – after becoming a vampire her face became much blurred. I was already having a hard time keeping her in my memory when I was human and then her face completely disappeared once I woke up from my new life. I could only remember the color of her eyes – a beautiful color of chocolate brown.

Stretching the clothes, I noticed that this seemed to fit Bella. It was her size. I inhaled the scent again – detecting the fragrant smell.

This was impossible – she couldn't possibly be the girl in my dreams. She couldn't be. Maybe they had a similar smell or maybe the clothes – after years of sleeping in my wardrobe – adapted to this scent. I sat on the chair while I quietly contemplated on how to understand the connections between Bella and the girl I met in my dreams.

And that was when I decided to stay. I needed to find out about this restlessness I feel when I see Bella. What if she really was that girl I loved throughout my human and vampire life? I need to be precise before I make any decisions.

But would I risk her life, just to satiate my curiosity. Just then, a knock resounded on my bedroom door. I didn't bother to open the door. The light clicking of high heels gave away her identity. There was only one vampire I know who walked – skipped was a more fitting term – like that.

"What, Alice?" I said, slightly annoyed that she interrupted my contemplation.

_"Edward. You're going to stay." _She thought in her head.

"I think I knew that in some level." I quietly said. I already knew that it was impossible to stay away from her – not when she suddenly entered my life. Also, I needed to find out what exactly happened and if she really is her.

* * *

A/N: You know what just happened. I wrote a really long author's note and I accidentally pressed something on the keyboard and it went to another site. I didn't get to save the note, so yeah. I'm a bit angry, you can laugh though, I won't know anyway. :) Alright, I'm going to rewrite what I wrote a few seconds ago.

Here's the explanation for those who are confused with the story. Hope this helps. You see, Edward and Bella met in their dreams and somehow an object from their dreams materialized in their time. Edward has Bella's pajamas and Bella has Elizabeth's ring -- her engagement ring. Please, don't blame Edward for his memory loss. We all know from experience that it is very hard to remember a dream. Sometimes when we wake up from one, we instantly forget what it was about. Also, almost a century passed since he dreamt of Bella. Could you really blame him for forgetting her face? Don't worry though, his love for her never wavered.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you very much for those who reviewed and read. A lot of you guys are very perceptive on how the story would go. Thank you very much for reading! :)

CookiesIcecreamBrownies


	10. Anger

**Chapter ten: Anger**

I was glad – glad, because I had a distraction from the throbbing pain in my chest. I knew there was something different about Edward – physically and mentally.

Every angle on his beautiful face became sharper and his skin was much paler compared to before. His eyes – those emerald eyes changed into a different color – the color of topaz or maybe honey. Those physical changes didn't mean much to me. I know in my heart that he is still the same man I love.

Though the worst part about meeting him again was that he couldn't remember me... Nothing at all. If my heart was shattered before – now, it was pulverized to dust.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I could bear going to school the next day. My mind was separated into two parts – the masochist and the coward. The coward wanted to hide in the house, not brave enough to face him. I could see myself wrapped up in a blanket, never leaving bed and crying my heart out. The masochist – the more foolish side of me – wanted to go to school, just to see a glimpse of him. Even though she knew it would hurt, she wanted to see his face.

I really was foolish.

As I neared the school grounds, I saw only a few people loitering on the parking lot. Once my foot reached the granite floor, I clumsily balanced myself. It had rain last night – as it always does in Forks – and the pavement was slippery. To my dismay, I slipped on a shallow puddle as I made my way to the school entrance.

Though the pain didn't come, I didn't feel it. I only felt the cold hands wrapped around my forearms. Looking up, my breath hitched and my eyes widened. I didn't expect or rather I never expected for Edward to come near me – much less, touch me.

He recoiled his hands from my arms and for a moment, I thought I saw a flash of alarm cover his face, but I quickly dismissed the thought once I saw him smiling. Just seeing that tiny change in his expression made my heart beat to overdrive.

"Why are you here?" My voice quivered slightly. I was nervous – something I anticipated – but even more than that I was excited.

"To study." He chuckled seductively.

"No, I meant, why are you here in school so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." A crooked smiled made its way to his lips. I couldn't help, but scrutinize his beautiful face. "Bella?" I thought – for the slightest second – I saw his hand move.

"Sorry. I was – distracted." I admitted sheepishly. Hopefully, he didn't catch on with the implied meaning of my words, but knowing him, I knew that he already deciphered what I meant.

"Oh?" He replied nonchalantly. Though his voice was indifferent, I knew that he understood what I said.

"Can we talk?" I pointed at the small wooden benches at the far side of the brick building. I didn't give him time to answer. I headed towards the benches and glanced at my back to see if he was complying with my request.

I sat on the middle of the bench while he seated at the edge – inches away from me. "Why do you that?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Sit far away from me? Do I smell – bad?" I said, flushed. I played with the strap of my bag hanging loosely on my shoulder.

"No." I waited for him to continue, but I guessed he didn't want to push the topic further.

"Do you always have mood swings?" I said quietly. He gave me a perplexed expression. I bit my lip and looked at him. "You don't want me to be near you." Not a question. "But here we are – talking."

"I don't." His answers, as always, were short and vague. It was as if he didn't want me to know more.

Exasperated, I sighed loudly. "Bella?" And then – I snapped.

"How could you not remember me? The way you say my name – it sounds like we've known each other for a long time. Am I that forgettable? I know you, Edward. I know you, but you don't seem to remember me. What am I suppose to feel? Betrayal? Hatred? I can't feel any of those. I should hate you, but I never do. Not even in the slightest. No matter how much it hurts, I could never hate you, but I'm broken. I wanted you to remember me. Please. Can't you?" I noticed the hot tears brimming over my eyes. I didn't blame him. Maybe I was really that forgettable. I didn't leave an impression on him. I was just a vague memory that could easily disappear. I shouldn't have said those words – hate him – even thinking of it hurts me.

"Bella." He murmured. He touched my face, gently caressing my cheeks, wiping the tears away. His cold hands were a remedy to my heated face. I gladly took comfort in them. Sighing contently, I relished his touch, placing my own hand over his. I could feel his hand froze for a slight second under mine, but it quickly relaxed.

"I can't remember." My hand dropped from my face.

"What?" Tears started to flow again from my eyes and Edward wiped them away with his cold hands. He closed the gap between us, pulling me to his chest and gently kissing my forehead.

I looked up and saw a painful expression flash before his eyes. "Please don't do this." I pried his hands from my cheeks and sent him a pleading face. "I don't know if I could take it if you leave me again when you hold me like this."

"I'll try to remember. Just don't cry." A sorrowful expression graced his face. It hurt to see him like this and I knew I was causing the pain – though the tears never stopped. I was happy that he would try to remember, but even more sad. Clearly, he didn't want to be near me, but I forced him.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I expected – I yearned for his touch. I wanted to feel his hands on my face again, wiping those tears away. Maybe, I was the bipolar one.

He encircled his arms around my shoulders and I gasped softly at his actions. I gladly and excitedly returned the embrace, clutching my hands to his shirt while limply hanging on his chest.

A few minutes passed and he untangled his arms around me. I sadly complied, seeing as the other students were coming in the school grounds. My face felt hot. I felt ecstatic and embarrassed that Edward had to see me like this. Emotional and vulnerable. Still, I couldn't suppress the smile making its way to my lips.

His eyes met mine and my brain immediately stopped working. "Uh –um." I stuttered. I didn't know what else to say.

He sent me a crooked smile before he said, "See you in Biology." My heart pounded crazily when he uttered those words. He shot me a look of amusement before he stood up from the bench and started walking away. I wanted to follow, but my feet remained planted on the ground.

And for what seems like a boundless emotion – I thought that I reached the maximum point, if there was one – my love for Edward Cullen grew infinitely.

* * *

A/N: Ah. Kill me now. It's so fluffly. I can't help, but smile. I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I did. The last sentence -- even though I wrote it myself was quite vague to me, but I'll try my best to explain it. Here were the things I was thinking when I wrote the last sentence.

_What? So Bella didn't love Edward as much until at this point? That's not possible. No. Oh, okay. I get it. When she was alone, her love for Edward grew at a steady rate, but after talking to him -- the dominant love just exploded and it grew so much more. _

Sorry. I'm not good in explaining. :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies


	11. Hidden

**Chapter eleven: Hidden**

Biology... It seemed a normal subject. Mundane. It's not so true now. I didn't know how I was going to face him. _Fight or flight?_ Two very interesting choices in which I already know the answer. Why did I even have to think about it? I already knew that I couldn't stay away from him. I was simply embarrassed. I just had an outburst right in front of his face. And now I feel guilty for forcing him to remember about me – about our past.

_Oh god...._ I'm going to have to tell him we're engaged. I didn't like that I'm being such a burden on him. He already had enough with me pressuring him to remember me. I would keep this a secret from him and I'll tell him when he's ready.

I pulled the collar of my shirt up to cover the silver chained string around my neck. Under my shirt, I could vaguely see the shape of the ring. I'm sure he wouldn't notice it – after all, he doesn't have superhuman eyes. I smiled at my joke. It's been weeks since I felt this good – more than good actually. I was completely baffled on how Edward managed to exist in my time, but I couldn't ask for a better ending. We could finally be together without anything pulling us apart. Not time... nothing.

* * *

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Jessica nudged me at the side. "I saw you guys talking this morning." She beamed at me. "You guys seemed – intimate."

I blushed profusely at her words. Keeping my head bowed down, I nodded slightly. From my peripheral vision, I could see her eyes widened. "So are you two together?" I noticed an excited gleam in her eyes.

"No." I muttered. "Sorry, Jessica. I don't feel like talking." She pursed her lips slightly and turned her attention to Mike.

With my sweat glands working overtime, I walked out of the cafeteria. Biology was my next subject and I was feeling nervous. There seemed to be tons of butterflies in my stomach because it hurt terribly.

As tentatively as I could, I sauntered to my next class. And there he was – with his inhumane beauty, sitting on the stool, a small smile crept to his face. I kept my head down as I made my towards our table. When I sat down, I could hear his seat move and it made me look at him.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hello." My smile got wider and my heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest. Slowly, perplexity consumed his face. His eyes stared below my jaw and my eyes widened. Did he notice?

I didn't want him to remember _that_ part. It's not like I didn't want to marry him, but I didn't want to give him a heart attack either. I don't even know where to begin on telling him how I met him.

He opened his mouth and I instinctively shut my eyes. "Bella, is that a ring?" I wondered how he even noticed it when it was inconspicuously hidden. I shouldn't have remove my jacket.

"No." Lying has never been my strong point, so I didn't see the point in trying to hide the ring. "Yes. It was – my mother's. Yeah." I laughed nervously.

"And I'm believing this why?" He chuckled softly which I took as a good sign. Sensing the need to divert the topic, I spoke, "We should pay attention." I blushed when I said this.

"You're right." He gave me a small smile and I sighed softly when he looked at the teacher. After a few minutes, he glanced at me and looked below my jaw. "Could I see it?" He murmured. A curious expression settled on his beautiful face. It made it hard for me to resist him.

"After class." I bit my lip and looked away. I didn't bother on asking him why or where his curiosity came from. Just when I needed him not to remember, he becomes curious.

Coming out of the classroom, I hurried to the girl's locker room to change in my PE uniform, but to my dismay, Edward caught up to me before I could ever get near to my safe room.

"You don't actually think that I would believe that? Why would you carry your mother's ring around?" His eyebrows rose and I backed away from him.

"A keepsake?" My answer didn't even sound remotely true. "Because I came to live with Charlie and..." I trailed off. I looked into his eyes and sent him a pleading face. "Please, Edward. Anything, but this. I really don't want you to know."

"I apologize." Unexpectedly, his hand moved forward to my face and stroked my cheeks. Feathery touches rubbed against my cheeks and I leaned towards his touch. Abruptly, he retracted his hand – almost like he was burned by fire. He grimaced and turned away.

"Wait, Edward. Don't go." I begged. He turned around and gave me a crooked smile.

"I would like to do that. Unfortunately, I can't keep you away from class." My heart lurched when he walked away.

It has taken a toll on him – suffering from something he can't remember. Not only that – when I'm near him – it's like he pushes me away. Do I cause him pain just by being near him?

* * *

Dejected, I walked out of the school and made my way to my truck. I wanted to see him, but I shouldn't be that selfish. I needed to give him time...

I was shocked when I saw him standing by my car, smiling at me. How could a person be so beautiful? "I'm sorry, Edward – for being so difficult." I said sheepishly. "If you need to get away from me, I understand." Pain tugged at my heart, I tried to ignore it.

"Bella." I looked up and met his eyes. He placed his hands between my head and spoke gently, "I don't want to get away. I wanted to, but I can't now – not when I need to know what I forgot. Please don't think that you're making me suffer. I've never been this happy since I met you. I don't want you to keep things away from, but I understand if you don't want to tell me some things. Whatever you want to say or do, I'll comply – as long as it's for your happiness."

He held my forearm with hesitation and dragged me to his car. A quiet silence passed by before he looked at me.

"Where's your siblings?" My voice broke and I bit my lip as to prevent myself from crying.

"They took Rosalie's car." He answered quickly.

"Thank you, Edward. Whatever you want as well, I'll comply – as long as it's for your happiness." I quoted his words and blushed when I said this. It's been very stressing today. I didn't expect to sort out so many things in just one day. I saw that he was staring at the necklace again.

"I can't, Edward. It'll hurt you – to know the truth. Anything, but this." I heaved a deep breath and bowed down.

"Bella. If it'll take the burden off of you, then I'm willing to take it. I want to know. If it's causing you misery, then give it to me."

"But ---"

"No, Bella. You've suffered enough. I need to know what happened to us. I don't want to make you cry – even if my pain is the price – I will make you happy. I don't want you to cry. This secret is making you feel bad. I want you to feel better... Please, Bella. Tell me. I don't want to see you like this."

How could I resist him when he begs me this way? Selfish as this may be, I needed to tell him – not for my benefit, but because he wanted to know. I didn't know how he was going to take this, but I'll help him through whatever.

I inhaled deeply before I took out my engagement ring. "This ring was your mother's." I paused and looked at him. "Edward, we're engaged."

* * *

A/N: Still good? Not too dramatic? I'm sorry if it's not good enough, but I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Thank you for your support! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies


	12. Surprise

A/N: I apologize for the probable mistakes in this chapter. I wrote this when I was sleepy. Hopefully, you guys like it! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I love them!

Previously: Bella and Edward were in his car. Edward was asking about the ring Bella was wearing around her neck. She hesitantly told him that they were engaged and now we are led to Edward's reaction...

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Surprise**

A far off expression, incomprehensible... Edward was contemplating. Most probably, trying to wipe off the feeling of apprehensiveness dripping from his chalky skin. Within a few seconds, he caught my eyes. His perfectly shaped eyebrows knitted together.

His cold hands touched mine, I immediately shivered from the contact. The ring slid on his palm and he examined it under the dark, gloomy clouds. He ran his fingers continuously over the diamond rock. Perplexed and amazed, I marveled at his beautifully structured face. He looked at me, burning intensity in his eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. Cautiously, he looked down and reached for my hand. His cold fingers lightly touched mine, gently holding my ring finger.

"This belongs to you." He spoke so softly that I almost stopped breathing. He slid the ring in my finger and retracted his hands from mine. I sighed.

"I thought that you were going to get mad at me." My gaze drifted off to my lap, which had become a distraction to me – a very poor one. Edward's presence was a bigger distraction and looking at my lap merely proved to be a useless excuse to not look at him in the eye.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because! Look at what I'm doing to you! For all you know, I could be some girl pretending to be your fiancee! Why aren't you angry?"

"I am – angry at myself, for forgetting something so important. I don't understand why. When did I meet you? It seems incomprehensible to me to forget someone like you. And causing you this pain is just unbearable..."

"Tolerable." I interjected. He smiled at me – a dazzling one that made my heart stop.

His head snapped up and a look of confusion graced his face. "Bella? Are you okay?" He must have superhuman ears to have heard my short gasps of breath.

"Give me a minute." I raised my forefinger and inhaled deeply.

"What's wrong?" Came Edward's frantic voice.

"I'm fine. Just ---" _Just got blown away by your beauty... _"I'm fine. It's kind of stuffy in this car. I should go home. Bye."

"Bella, wait --" I didn't hear the following words because I shut the door and quickly made my way to the car. The wet ground didn't help in my coordination and I soon found myself colliding towards the ground. I had expected for Edward to save me, but the inevitable had to happen. My elbow cushioned the blow, which resulted in a small scrape.

"Bella!" Edward called out. I looked back in horror. Quickly getting up, I ran towards my car – almost tripping for the second time on my way. The granite pavement must hate me. Edward's long legs, however, was a genetic gift that enabled him to reach me before I could even touch the car door.

He stopped. His eyes fixed upon my arm. I looked at the blood trying to seep its way through my white jacket. I almost vomited at the sight. The smell of blood made me dizzy and I used the jacket sleeve to cover my noise while I looked intently at the blood on my right elbow.

Edward, I noticed, has stopped walking towards me. His expression turned hard and angry. "I could smell the blood!" I shouted. It was a good thing almost all the students had gone home or else I wouldn't have had the audacity to shout in the parking lot.

His fiery expression mixed with amusement. He gave me a hesitant smile before he made his way to his car.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die... I felt absolutely embarrassed.

* * *

When night came, I prepared dinner cheerily. Charlie – I noticed – was skeptical about my change of mood. He was used to seeing the broken version of me – the one who lost all hope of being happy. I put the Lasagna in the oven and waited patiently for it.

"Bells, something wrong?" Charlie came in the kitchen and sat on the opposite chair.

"I'm fine, dad. Just... happy."

"Really?" A hopeful look crossed Charlie's face. I knew he was going to tell Renee about this. It's not like I didn't want them to be included in my life. I just don't want them to make a big deal out of all of this.

Charlie and I ate dinner in silence. He didn't urge anymore about my sudden happiness. I was glad about that.

My thoughts – as always – came back to Edward. I wondered what he was doing now. I tried to remember the feel of his cold hands – it used to be warmer. It was unusual, but I didn't care. Finally – I could be with him again... Marry him, like I was supposed to – destined to...

I took Charlie's plate and put mine on top. "Bells, you need any help?" He stood beside me and narrowed his eyes at the sink.

"I'm fine, dad." I beamed at him. Suddenly, he grasp my hand, forcing my fingers to spread out. His eyes focused on one spot. I became incapable of speaking and studied his surprised and angry expression.

"Bella, please tell me that this is fake." He took my hand and flaunted the diamond ring under the light. I didn't answer.

"Bella!" His tone got louder. I've never seen Charlie so angry before. "Does Renee know about this?"

I shook my head meekly. "But he's a wonderful person --"

"Tell me, Bella, who proposes to a seventeen year old girl? I ought to shoot that guy! Where does he live?"

"Char – Dad! Please, wait! It's not Edward's fault."

"Edward? How old is this guy?" Charlie's voice was so loud that it rang in my ears continuously.

"He's seventeen." _At least, I think he is... He should be at least a hundred years old by now because he was seventeen in my dream during 1918. _"And he's not some guy. I've known him for a while."

"But you've only been here for at least three weeks. Don't tell me he proposed to you during that duration!"

"At least meet him!" I was in tears by this time. I will not part from Edward ever again. Even if I have to run away, I will do it.

"Bella! You're too young to get married! You hate marrying at a young age! Hell! You hate the idea of marriage! How did this guy force you? Is he threatening you?"

"No, Charlie!" Tears continued to stream down my face. "It's my decision."

Charlie sighed... I looked at him and bit my lip. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

I nodded weakly and wished Edward was here to hold me in his arms. That would have been the best cure for this dreadful feeling.


	13. Remembering

A/N: Hello, please don't kill me. :) I hope that this would make up for time you guys waited. I am so sorry. I also hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you very much for your reviews! Here's a short recap on what happened so far:

_Bella and Edward meet in 1918 in their dreams and after Edward proposes to Bella, she finds herself back in her own time. She feels sad and is broken. When she moves to Forks, she sees someone identical to Edward. She feels that its him. Edward saw the ring around Bella's neck and she confesses that they were engaged before. Edward doesn't remember. Charlie finds out that Edward and Bella are engaged. And so, this is how their meeting goes... _

_Also, Edward is a vampire and Bella doesn't know, but she is suspicious of him. _

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter thirteen: Remembering**

Today's the day... the most dreadful day of the year. Christmas. I laughed quietly at myself. It amazes me that I still have the time to joke about something at this moment – the impending moment when Charlie has to meet Edward. I only wish that Edward wasn't involve. I didn't want him to get hurt. He's not bulletproof after all.

"Bella, you're pale." Edward looked at me, keeping his golden brown eyes intently on mine. I wonder why he wears those contacts. It doesn't look bad on him, I'm just worried that he's having a hard time putting it on.

"I'm always pale." I said, confused. He chuckled lightly and replied, "Don't worry. I will take care of everything."

"I don't want you to." I replied stubbornly. Edward frowned and I immediately clarified my answer. "It's not like I want you worry about me. I do – wait, no... I don't. Well, yes I do." I paused and gathered my thoughts together. "The point is, I don't want to burden you. I keep on asking when you'll run away – when it's too much for you to handle."

"That should be my line." He muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." There is was again, the expression he always wore when I ask him something... his face always so mysterious – enigmatic.

"What are we going to do if he brings out his gun?" I said, frantic. My breathing hitched and I stared at Edward. I don't want him to be taken away, we've only just began our relationship.

"Bella, I won't die." He chuckled.

"And you won't run away?"

"Why would I run away?" His voice sounded alarmed.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I just – I was thinking that you would run away when he brings out the gun, on second thought, I don't think you will. You're brave, Edward. And if ever you can't handle it anymore, you can use me as your shield." I grinned.

"That's not funny, Bella." He said with a heartbreaking smile. "I won't run away and I don't intend to use you as a shield. I would rather if you let me protect you. I'll keep you safe whatever the cost."

I was overwhelmed with happiness that I didn't get to respond. Instead, I reached out for his hand, the one that is not holding the stirring wheel, and touched it lightly. It was oddly cold, almost as if he just buried it in snow. To my disappointment, he retracted his hand away from mine. He looked at me and sighed. He reached for my hand and gently covered it with his. He muttered something, too fast for me to comprehend.

I looked out the road. I had asked him to slow down because he was driving like a maniac. "Why is your hand cold?" I asked, failing to repress my curiosity.

"It's cold outside." He murmured.

"Oh..." I rubbed my thumb over his fingers. "There's something different about you." I confessed. "It's still you, but..." I couldn't put a word on it.

"Bella." He removed his hand from under mine and I frowned. "I can't tell you. I will, someday, but now is not the time." He said sadly. Almost immediately after that, he smiled. "Besides..." His face came so near mine, I thought that he was going to kiss me. I badly wanted him to. "We're here."

I blinked, surprised and looked around. I didn't notice that we already reached my house. I pursed my lips slightly. "You were dazzling me!"

He chuckled and touched my hand. I gasped. "Would this count as an apology?" I pretended to think for a moment, even though I already knew the answer.

"Fine." We walked hand-in-hand to my house. Since we're going to tell Charlie that Edward and I are engaged, there's no harm in holding Edward's hand in front of Charlie.

I knocked hesitantly at the door and Edward shot me a questioning look. "I want to practice knocking on his door when he kicks me out." Sarcasm dripped in my voice.

I tightened my hold on Edward's icy hand as Charlie opened the door. He looked at me, surprised. His gaze traveled to Edward and then to our intertwined hands. "Bella." Charlie said. "You could have used your key."

I didn't say anything, out of nervousness. Charlie ushered us to the couch and he carefully watched our joined hands.

"Bella tells me you two are engaged." Charlie started, speaking in a formal voice.

Edward answered, equally formal. I could tell he was using a more charming voice. "That's not true, sir." I looked at Edward, billions of pins pierced my heart and I felt like crying. But, Edward rubbed hand, sending me signals to calm down. I did and looked hopefully at him. Please tell he's lying. Edward raised his hand. My jaw dropped and Charlie turned red.

"You're married!" Charlie looked at me and I looked at Edward's slender fingers. There was a gold band on his ring finger, those kind of rings that married men wore. I gaped at him.

"I don't think it's very prominent. These are called promise rings." Edward explained calmly.

"They look too much like wedding rings." Charlie replied, suspicious.

"That's what I first thought, but I assure sure you, sir, that the ring Bella is wearing and my ring are promise rings. Bella probably didn't have a chance to explain to you what the rings symbolized."

Charlie looked at us with a straight face. "That's true." Charlie muttered, embarrassed. "Sorry, Bells."

"That's – that's all right, dad." I said in a small voice.

"I'll ask first before I assume anything." He smiled and hugged me. Charlie then looked at Edward. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"It's my pleasure to meet you too, Chief Swan." He said with a crooked smile. "I'll protect Bella with my life." Charlie smiled slightly at Edward's words; Edward did have a way with them.

"I'll count on that." Charlie said to my relief and he continued to watch the game in the television. Edward and I walked outside of the house.

"So... promise rings?" I smiled.

"That's one way to put it." Edward smiled slyly.

"You didn't have to buy another ring." I brought his left hand up. I was relieve that he didn't flinch this time. "This must have cost a fortune." He just smiled at me and took out a silver chain from his pocket. He removed his ring and my own and slid it down the chain. He placed it around my neck. "Keep it." His hand touched my shoulder and I shuddered.

"My hand is cold." He muttered sadly and removed it from my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I immediately reached for his hand and smiled. "So, what did you promise me?"

"I thought that these aren't promise rings."

"It could be." I whispered.

"Hmm." He breathed. "I promise to protect Isabella Marie Swan whatever the cost. I'll take care of her, make sure she eats right, catch her when she's about to trip and put her safety above mine."

"And you promise to trust me." I added.

He knew what I was referring to -- why he seems different and at the same time why he's not. "I promise to trust you." He murmured.

"And in return." I grinned happily. "I promise to place Edward Cullen's safety above mine, take care of him, listen to him and love him for the rest of my life." I froze at my last words. I bit my lip and reluctantly looked at Edward. Maybe, my last promise was too much for him to handle.

"I promise to love you forever even after my demise." Edward smiled. There was a sadness in his smile.

"I love you." I whispered shyly. I looked him in the eyes and leaned forward, waiting for him to press his lips against mine. He didn't and disappointment washed over me like a thunderstorm.

"Not yet, Bella." He muttered sadly. To dull my disappointment, he softly kissed my cheeks and then, my forehead. "I'm sorry, love. I will explain, someday."

_Explain why you can't kiss me?_ I thought sadly. But even though I felt sad, his innocent kisses made up for that. It made my heart beat faster.

"All right." I sighed. "You didn't tell me your plan though. I would have been prepared when we talked with Charlie."

He laughed. "Bella, you're not a very good liar. Not telling you might make your actions more believable."

"Hmm..." I frowned. "Wait, Edward." I stared at him, wide-eyed. "You just said I'm a bad liar."

"And?" He laughed melodiously.

"I didn't tell you that and I never did try to lie to you. That was the first time I tried to lie in front of you – when we spoke with Charlie. I never told you I was bad at lying. Are you – are you remembering me?"


	14. Exposed

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school and I still am. Anyway here's a recap of what happened so far... There's two surprises in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

_Bella and Edward meet in 1918 in their dreams and after Edward proposes to Bella, she finds herself back in her own time. She feels sad and is broken. When she moves to Forks, she sees someone identical to Edward. She feels that its him. Edward saw the ring around Bella's neck and she confesses that they were engaged before. Edward doesn't remember. Charlie finds out that Edward and Bella are engaged. Edward tells Charlie that it's a promise ring. _

_Also, Edward is a vampire and Bella doesn't know, but she is suspicious of him. :)_

CookieIcecreamBrownies

**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Exposed**

"Impossible." Still, I couldn't help, but smile until my jaw breaks. There was nothing in this world that could top this – being remembered by Edward is the best thing that could ever happen to me.. well, maybe there was something else I wanted, but this it enough for now.

Right now, Edward and I probably looked alike, grinning like idiots. I looked at him, so carefree and beautiful. His bronze hair looked black under the twilight sky. I wanted the sky to lighten up, so I could see his beautiful hair and face. It's so hard for me to believe that a man could be so perfect.

"Bella, you're frowning." His pouting lips mimicked mine, there was a sort of gracefulness in the way he showed his facial expressions. "Is something wrong? Are you not glad that I remember?"

"No!" I said immediately. I lightly put my hand on his cold cheek, shuddering lightly at the gentle touch. "I'm mad because I can't see your hair well."

He grinned and led us to sit on the small porch, putting my hand on his lovely hair. I ran my hand through the lovely reddish-brown silk threads a couple of times, twirling it with my finger. I looked at Edward's hungry eyes looking intently at my lips. I tried to contain a smile, knowing that he'd fallen for my trap. He leaned in, meeting his lips with my own.

My lips felt like it was on fire, melting and merging itself with Edward's. To my disappointment, Edward pulled back, horror flashing in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that." He whispered huskily. I was tempted to kiss him again.

"Why not?" I murmured, breathless. Despite us having a conversation, our faces are still very near and I very much wanted to keep it that way – to feel his cold cheeks under my hand.

"You could have gotten killed." _Killed by a kiss?_

"Edward! Don't be absurd. Tell me, who has died from a kiss?"

"Romeo and Juliet." He chuckled lightly and I _knew_ the previous conversation had ended.

I laughed with him and replied, "You kiss by th' book."

"In case you're wondering, I only learned from one girl." His cold lips kissed me on the forehead. "Keep your window open."

"Why? Are you going to climb in?" I said with sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact..."

"Edward! Are you serious? What if you get hurt?"

"That's my last worry." He muttered, his face dead serious.

I frowned, not understanding his words. "Climbing in my window? What if you fall?" I can't believe I wanted to agree with this! I'm risking his safety, so I could see him tonight.

"Front door?" His eyes traced down my front pocket, the keys hanging precariously outside.

"What if you get caught?"

"My footsteps will be light as snow hitting the pavement." I gave him the keys reluctantly.

"Be careful, all right? Charlie might wake up and finish his mission."

"I'll see you tonight." He entered his silver Volvo, driving in a ridiculously fast speed.

* * *

Needless to say, Charlie and I had a silent dinner. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was usually an 'um', 'Bells', 'he', and more mumbling. Before I went up, I said to him, "You don't need to worry, dad. I'm happy with him and he's nice." _More than nice. He's the best thing in the world – like a drug... too addicting and too good for me to let go._ Yeah, but I don't think Charlie needs to know that. He might get a heart attack.

I did my usual ritual before I went to bed. I took a quick hot shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and wore a sweater and pajamas. It's not exactly the most appealing thing I ever wore. I think it's okay, hopefully Edward thinks so, too.

As the temperature got colder, I shivered. Sleep did not come. Even though I've been waiting for Edward for a while, the anxiety of having him in my room kept me awake. I probably won't be able to sleep until he gets here.

I gasped, feeling cold arms wrapping itself around my waist. "I didn't hear you." I whispered.

"Hmm... I've missed you." He murmured at my ear. I was tempted to face him, to look into his eyes, but I declined the idea. Edward seemed so cautious with physical contact – more than cautious, actually. Sometimes, I think that he doesn't want to touch me.

"Edward."

"Hmm..."

I took a while to ask my question, mostly because I knew he would not answer, but that didn't stop me from trying. "Why – why are you so afraid?"

"Afraid of what, love?"

"To touch me." He sighed. "You're always so – reluctant." _You were never like this __before. _I bit my lip. I can't believe I even thought of that! Edward is Edward. He has his reasons... he's just not telling me.

"I will tell you. I promise."

"Can't you tell me now?" I turned around and looked up.

He thought for a while. "Bella."

"Edward, please. I _need_ to know."

Suddenly, his lips were pressing softly on mine. If this was some way to distract me – then it was really working. I closed my eyes, succumbing to my weakness. What were we talking about again? Never mind. Cool breathe washed over my face. Edward sighed.

"One last kiss before you run away from me." _Runway? Is that what we were talking about? I don't really remember._

"Edward, what do you mean?"

"Just remember, Bella, I will never hurt you. _Never._"

"Edward?" I held onto his chest tighter, looking intently at his eyes.

"You wanted to know what I am?"

I nodded.

"I'm not human." He looked at me seriously. I could feel his grip loosening on my waist. Is he – is he giving me the opportunity to escape from this room?

"Edward, I don't care what you are. Whatever it is that's burdening you, just tell me. I want to help and I'm _not_ running away, ever." I held his arms and put them securely around my waist.

"Bella.." He seemed to be lost in words. "I'm – I'm a vampire."


	15. Truth

A/N: I'm sorry. Anyway... here's a recap of what happened so far:

_Bella and Edward meet in 1918 in their dreams and after Edward proposes to Bella, she finds herself back in her own time. She feels sad and is broken. When she moves to Forks, she sees someone identical to Edward. She feels that its him. Edward sees the ring around Bella's neck and she confesses that they were engaged before. Edward doesn't remember. Charlie finds out that Edward and Bella are engaged. Edward tells Charlie that it's a promise ring. And finally, Edward finally confesses that he is a vampire._

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Truth**

Edward was a vampire. No matter how ridiculous it sounded to others, I still believed it. That would explain why his skin was so cold and his eyes... I vividly remember those beautiful green eyes -- now it was a rare color of honey or golden brown – and why he still looked like he was seventeen even though a century has past.

Edward was a vampire.

I stared at his inhumanely beautiful face. I noted the differences between him and his human self. I couldn't see it – at least not the obvious ones. His face was more defined, straighter and he was wiser. Those hauntingly beautiful eyes aged throughout the years – like he saw things an old person would have seen, but still held the innocence of a seventeen year old boy. It was strange, yet alluring. Despite all this, he was still the Edward I know. Kind and caring.

Could such a creature exist? Edward seemed so unreal, too beautiful to exist in the natural world. I nearly doubted if this was this reality. This must be a dream... because this godly creature can't be here with me. And yet, he was. Cold, beautiful, and perfect.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me, his lips pursed. "Are you all right? Do you want me to leave? Just say that word and I'll be out of here before you can blink an eye."

My breathing hitched and my eyes widened in alarm. Edward disappeared in sight. "Edward." I said in a hushed voice. I waited for five seconds and he still didn't come back. "Edward." This time I said it louder. I didn't care if I woke up Charlie – I just wanted Edward back.

I fell on the carpeted floor. "Edward." I whimpered. He left me. We were separated... again. I thought I already achieved the maximum level of pain, but this one definitely overcame the top.

Suddenly, I felt cold arms wrapped around me. Through my clouded vision, I could see my angel with a pained expression. "Bella? I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to leave, but I heard you call me. I didn't know if you want me back. You were crying." I've never seen him more worried until this point.

I placed my hands in between his head. "You're so stupid." I sobbed. "I didn't want you to leave. I was worried that you _would_ leave."

"You were scared." He muttered.

"I was scared of losing _you._ It's not because I was scared of you." I mumbled to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella. And I'm supposed to be a mind reader... I couldn't even decipher what you were thinking."

"You're a mind reader?" Oh god. He must heard me calling him beautiful over and over again. My face heated up and I buried myself further to his chest.

"I can't read your mind."

I sighed heavily. I didn't even know I was holding my breath. "Thank goodness." I muttered quietly.

"Did I forget to tell you we have super hearing, too?" He smirked. It made me blush again. If he keeps this up, I'm going to be redder than a tomato.

"We?"

"My family. Alice and the others are vampires as well."

"Tell me."

"Of course. Alice can see the future and Jasper can --" I put my fingers on his cold lips.

"Not just about them. Tell me everything that I missed in your life."

"That's going to take a long time. Almost a century."

"We have time." I smiled at him. Despite my protest, he carried me to bed and laid beside me, telling me everything that I had yet to know about him.

He told me from how he became a vampire, his struggles through his rebellious years – which made me cringe in pain. He must have been suffering through his immortal life. He wanted to atone for his sins. He said that he didn't deserve me – I angrily protested that. He told me about how my blood appealed to him. It pained him – I could see that.

I yawned and Edward stopped speaking. "Bella, I think you should sleep." He kissed me lightly on the forehead. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to hear Edward's voice. I didn't think that being human could be so irritating.

"What will you do?" I clutched his shirt.

"I won't leave. I promise."

The thought made me smile. Edward would be here, beside me. Through my weary eyes, I carefully reached for his face and skimmed along his perfect face. Edward closed his eyes. I ran my hands through his soft hair.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He muttered huskily.

"Just checking to see if you were real." I cupped my hands on his cheek. "You're going to be here in the morning."

"That's not a question." He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I couldn't fathom the meaning behind them.

"Exactly my point."

He sighed and hummed a sweet lullaby that quickly made me fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Edward's frowning face. That made me think back on what happened last night. He was smiling when I slept and now... he seemed almost mad.

"What's wrong?" I brought my hands up and stroked his face.

"You said something last night... it's bothering me. It can't be true." His face was full of worry and he muttered something I didn't catch.

"What did I say?"

"Bella, you don't want this. Think of what you have to sacrifice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella." He held my face gently, leaning down to my ears. "You said you wanted to be a... vampire."

"When did I say that?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Edward muttered. I would have been embarrassed at this point, but it was eclipsed with a much graver situation. The thought of being a vampire hadn't crossed my mind until now and Edward's clear disapproval worried me deeply.

"What else did I say?"

"Bella, we need to talk about this. This is not something that you can just push away. Do you know what you are saying?"

"As a matter of fact, I _do. _Now, what else did I say?" I demanded.

"You said my name a couple of times..." Edward trailed off.

"How many times?" I bit my lip, bowing my head down. I could feel my face heating up. I was afraid of this.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He sighed. "Bella, can we talk about the other issue here?"

"What about it?"

"I won't allow it."

"Too bad for you, then."

Edward grimaced and my heart ached. "You didn't feel it... the pain that I felt when we were separated. I don't blame you, Edward. You didn't remember what happened. I'm kind of glad, actually, that you didn't feel this pain. But try to understand that I can't live knowing that there is a possibility that we can't be together. I need you."

Edward enclosed his arms around me and I gladly reveled in the feeling of him staying with me.

"I love you, Bella." He said lovingly. My heart increased its tempo. "You have to know that and I will stay with you, but... no. I will not allow you to this to yourself. You know what it has done to my family."

"I will not kill anyone. I know I won't."

"I know you do. You're too kind. But what about Charlie? Or Renee? Are you willing to leave them?"

I gulped. It took me a while to answer. "It's worth it if I'm with you."

"I won't let you."

"Fine." Edward was surprised for a moment. "I won't let you stop me, then."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Anyway. This story is almost ending. I think I'm going to do about two more chapters. I don't know whether I'm happy or sad that I'm almost done with this story... so sorry for those who are disappointed and thank you very much for your support! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies


	16. Yearning

Here's a recap of what happened so far:

_Bella and Edward meet in 1918 in their dreams and after Edward proposes to Bella, she finds herself back in her own time. She feels sad and is broken. When she moves to Forks, she sees someone identical to Edward. She feels that its him. Edward sees the ring around Bella's neck and she confesses that they were engaged before. Edward doesn't remember. Charlie finds out that Edward and Bella are engaged. Edward tells Charlie that it's a promise ring. Edward confesses to Bella that he is a vampire. The next morning Edward tells Bella that while she was talking in her sleep, she admitted that she wanted to be a vampire. _

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Yearning**

Seventeen is an age when you prepare for college, worry about separation from a loved one or maybe be afraid of independence. But I already knew that at seventeen, I had to make a much more difficult choice. Choose between life or death.

It had been two months since Edward and I last discussed my humanity and that was the morning after I found out he was a vampire. It hadn't been a snap decision – somewhere in my subconscious mind, I knew that _this_ was what I wanted. I would do anything it takes to be with Edward... forever.

Every time I tried to bring up the topic, he easily pushes it away by dazzling me. It truly wasn't fair. He knew my weakness. Whenever his face comes near mine, I instantly forget everything. _It's his fault, _that's what I always say, but I knew that it was truly mine. How can I be not distracted by his inhumane beauty and smooth voice? He was my angel.

But... tonight will be the night when he will surrender. I will not succumb to his alluring beauty or voice... his perfect lips, straight nose... _Focus!_

As I trudged my way on the steps, I mentally prepared myself for what was coming. Edward had noticed my nervousness in the past couple days – all building up to this day.

I slowly turned the knob and saw Edward sitting on my bed. He didn't turn when I opened the door. I didn't know exactly what my plan would be to convince him that this was the only we could be together and in the back of my head, I somehow knew, my not-so-well-thought-out-plan would fail.

I closed the door behind me and whispered his name, "Edward."

Finally, he turned to my direction and smiled. My heart beat rapidly at just the sight of him. He slowly walked towards me and I stood frozen by the door. His cold lips touched mine and I instantly forgot what I was going to say.

I encircled my arms around his neck, savoring what I knew was a brief kiss. Edward would pull away in a matter of seconds. He surprised me, however, by prolonging our kiss. I didn't know how long we stood, kissing, and frankly, I didn't care. As long as Edward was here with me, I didn't care if we stood here forever. I could spend all day kissing him.

"Welcome home." He leaned his head on mine. I could feel the heat radiating off my face. Edward's smirk only caused me to go redder.

"This... isn't … my.. ho.. home." I buried my face in his chest, embarrassed by my stuttering. I looked up, finally having the courage to do so. "Because you don't live here." He kept his eyes intently on mine, searching for... something. I gulped and gently pushed him, so I could have a better view of his face, though _that _may not be such a good idea. "Edward, you know what I want."

"Hmm... and what is that?" He ran his long fingers through my hair and stopped at my waist. I momentarily forgot what I was about to say. "Bella?" His smooth voice didn't help in my concentration.

"You know..."

"No, I don't." He smirked.

"Let me think for a while." I pried my fingers off his chest and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Edward kneeled before me, worry in his eyes, which only made him more beautiful.

I played with my engagement ring. I abhorred the idea of getting married at such at young age; Edward convinced me, otherwise. "I want to be with you forever." I said slowly, letting the words sink in.

Edward gently caressed my cheek, sending tingles down my spine. "You're distracting me again." I sighed, reveling in the feeling of his hand. He laid us both down on my bed and draped his arm on my waist.

"Bella, I'm not worth it. You're still so young, so full of life. I'll painfully regret it if I was the one who will take it away from you and maybe you will, too."

"I don't care what you say, Edward. I want to be with you... always."

"And I'll be here, as long as you want me to."

I sat up and glared at him. "Fine, then." Edward looked at me, completely confused. "I want to be a vampire. I want to be strong and immortal."

"So you just want to be a vampire?"

"Yes." I trembled .

"You don't want to be with me?" Edward said huskily, which made his words _very_ seductive.

"No." I squeaked.

"Oh, really?" He turned his head to the side. I could see his lips lifting into a smile.

"Ye – Yes. I don't _want_ to.. to.. b.. be with yo.. you." I squeezed my eyes shut and my cheeks burned intensely. That has got to be the stupidest and most obvious lie I have ever told! "I just want to be a vampire." I said quickly. By that time, I permanently glued my face to Edward's chest.

"I respect your wishes." With just a blink of an eye, Edward was gone from my bedroom. The window was open, letting the cold air in.

"Edward." I hissed. Cold arms encircled around my waist and I pulled him closer to me. "There's always Alice, you know, or Carlisle."

Edward uttered a small growl. I chuckled softly. "I can not see into the future, but sooner or later... it _will _happen."

"Hopefully, later. Much, much later."

I took a quick shower, unable to be away from Edward for a long amount of time. I laid beside him and breathed deeply.

I couldn't help, but think of how much time I would have left. I felt a strange mixture of sadness and happiness. I won't be able to see Charlie and Renee... my heart ached. However, it was quickly replaced with an image. Topaz eyes and reddish-brown hair, pale face. Edward. It was definitely worth it.

"I love you."

"As I love you." Edward murmured, his beautiful voice lulling me into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Edward was not in my room. Instead, a note was placed on my bedside table.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go! I still don't know whether I feel sad or happy. I hope you guys enjoyed reading that! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies


	17. Epilogue: Forever

**Recap: **

_Bella and Edward meet in 1918 in their dreams and after Edward proposes to Bella, she finds herself back in her own time. She feels sad and is broken. When she moves to Forks, she sees someone identical to Edward. She feels that its him. Edward sees the ring around Bella's neck and she confesses that they were engaged before. Edward doesn't remember. Charlie finds out that Edward and Bella are engaged. Edward tells Charlie that it's a promise ring. Edward confesses to Bella that he is a vampire. The next morning Edward tells Bella that while she was talking in her sleep, she admitted that she wanted to be a vampire. The next morning, Edward was nowhere to be found, only a letter was left. _

**

* * *

Epilogue: Forever**

Someone once told me that love was about sacrifice. This was the ultimate way to show your love, to show that you care about that person and Edward did more than that. He was – in a word – perfect. Not only was he beautiful, his soul proved to be much more. I'll love him until the day I die.

Looking up at the incandescent moon, reminded me of _that_ night. I had told Edward that I wanted to become a vampire and the issue wasn't really settled. The next morning when I woke up, he was... gone.

Pain shot through me like blood flowing through the veins. The vermillion liquid wanted to seep through my skin. Inside every organ, capillaries were being torn apart. The letter – I still kept it – crushed me into a trillion pieces.

_Bella, _

_ Forgive me. I will not destroy your life. You have so much to live for and it would be selfish of me to allow you to give up your humanity for a monster. _

_ I cannot say this to you in person. It would be intolerable to see pain on your face. But I will promise you one thing. _

_ I will love you forever. _

_Edward_

Charlie didn't know what to do. He found me, kneeling on the ground, completely unmovable. I felt like a mannequin. I figured that this was a sort of defense mechanism. I completely shut down and forget everything. Everything, but... him.

But the pain wasn't there anymore. I got over it quickly. It was completely unnecessary to feel that way.

Five months later, I married. I had a child. A girl. She's eighteen now and she resembles her father very much.

"Mom."

"What's wrong? Renesmee." She sat beside me on the steps.

"You seem sad."

"I was just remembering something. Something that happened nineteen years ago." I didn't say much. Renesmee knew the story. I had told it to her a few years ago.

"Oh." She knew not to ask more. "I'll go watch some television."

"Get some sleep, all right?"

"Ha-ha, mom" Renesmee kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Good night."

"I love you."

"Me too." She smiled sweetly and laughed. As she closed the door, I wondered what my life would have been without her. I couldn't believe that Renesmee was actually my daughter. She barely looked like me and I was a bit upset about that.

I sighed once more to the wind.

"I know you're there." I whispered. He came out from behind the tree, smiling. It took all my strength, not to run over to him and kiss him.

"You were thinking about that night?" He strode towards me and kissed me, making me forget about it. "I should have done something."

"You weren't there. How could you have known that I would be in so much pain?" I leaned against him, feeling his warm body.

"Do you blame me?" I pouted.

"Yes and no." We had this argument before and god knows who would win.

"I truly am sorry."

"I forgive you, but you could have at least warned me."

"You overreacted, love." His musical laughter filled the air.

"Edward! You didn't even say that you would return."

"Well, I didn't say that I was leaving, either."

"Ugh." I sighed, exasperated.

"You could have been _more_ specific. Like, how about, 'Bella, this doesn't mean I'm not returning. I just needed to hunt and I would be back in the afternoon.' You almost gave Charlie a heart attack!"

"If I'm not mistaken, it was you who gave him that. And I truly am sorry for the pain I caused you. I didn't intend to make you sad. If I could re-write that letter, I would."

"I'm still sad about it, but not angry."

"Definitely, not angry." Edward said with confidence. He peered and leaned closely to my face. "It would help if you didn't have the letter framed."

"I'd rather not. It reminds me that despite that, we were meant for each other."

"Forever seventeen."

"Forever." I whispered and kissed him. The past nineteen years have been wonderful. Since I became a vampire, Edward was less cautious or maybe not cautious at all when it came to the physical stuff.

"When do you want to get back to Forks? Carlisle said we can start high school there again. It doesn't sound like a terrible idea."

"Why is that, I wonder?" I said slowly, feeling smug.

"Hmm." He mused, lightly rubbing my fingers. "I don't know really, but I do think Renesmee wants to go back."

"Why is that?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"She apparently doesn't want to see her parents all intimate." I could hear a quiet giggle from inside. I didn't want to be apart from Renesmee, but I also wanted to have some alone time with Edward.

"Go with her." I said to Edward.

"Thanks mom." Renesmee came out of the door, readying herself to run.

"We'll be back in a day." I said sternly.

"Right mom." Renesmee rolled her eyes. "The last time we had a family vacation, I wanted to leave early, and you came back after three days." I frowned. "It's all right, though. I'll have fun with Alice. Maybe, we could...On second thought, maybe I should stay here."

Edward's cellphone rang and I had no doubt who was on the other line. After a few seconds, Edward hanged up the cellphone.

"Fine." Edward grunted.

"Dad. No." Renesmee groaned. "Please don't make me go shopping with Alice. I rather stay in the forest."

"She'll come over if you don't go. I promise you this will be the last time."

"Dad! You said that the last time!"

"I'm sorry, Nessie." He kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, let's go." He nudged Renesmee on the shoulder. "I'll see you soon, love." He kissed me and I was reluctant to let go.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you."

With that, they left. I found myself staring at the moon, wondering for the second time how my life turned out so good.

Forever... with Edward.

* * *

A/N: IT'S OVER! Yeah! I'm sorry. I didn't have much motivation to write this a couple of weeks ago, but now I do. I am so glad that I finished the story. I hope that you guys all liked it. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed and read this story!

Feel free to check out the people who reviewed! They are a big part of why I finished this story. They have given me much motivation. Thank you very much for all of your support! And with that, goodbye! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies


End file.
